Sword of Lightning
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: With the Nine-Tails vanquished at the cost of Minato's demise, the sands of time churn at a new era. Kakashi, feeling misplaced in the world, must come to a decision that will forever shape his character. He must either prove himself with Chidori or die in the process that will mark him a failure. Uncover the never seen tale of Kakashi discovering Raikiri!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved besides my very own OC's. Everything else rightfully belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_Raijin roars above_

_Beating on his drums as I_

_Prepare to cut him_

* * *

_Konohagaukre (Market Place, 9:24 AM)_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Business was booming, kids were playing, birds were chirping, good eating was occurring, and overall happiness was abounding. The 'Sun Festival' was on full blast, having various bands perform as dancing occurred on the floor. It looked like paradise, and the first time the village was having fun since the Nine-Tails attack. The first step to try to mend many damaged hearts.

Walking through the crowd with incredible indifference, a teenage veteran from the Third Great Ninja War of jonin rank had his gloved hands in his pockets. Wearing a more casual version of his anbu captain attire, his silver hair stood on end as a headband covered his left eye.

It was Kakashi Hatake, Hero of the Sharingan.

Stopping before a mirror shop, Kakashi looked at himself. He was clean and dressed appropriately, but his eye still had bags underneath it. He looked more dead than alive. Like no soul was in his body. Just an assassin with little purpose for existing other than to reap life.

At least this is what he tells himself. A couple days ago he went to the Third Hokage to be relieved of his duties from the anbu. He was close to betraying him in the name of Danzo Shimura, the leader of Root and member of the Konoha Elder Council. But the Professor begged him to stay, and Kakashi, loyal ninja for Konoha, immediately agreed to it.

But was it the right decision? Kakashi honestly couldn't answer that question no matter how hard he tried. He foiled the assassination plot orchestrated by Danzo, making him a prime target for Root. He doesn't regret this one bit since Lord Third is a great hokage and Minato sensei's predecessor, yet the **thought** he was starting to think bad about him via Danzo's manipulation made him unworthy to be his right-hand man. He was compromised and isn't immune to manipulation tactics he once believed he was.

How many lives has Danzo ruined in his Root organization? How long has that boy with Lord Hashirama's wood style been subjugated underneath his thumb? He had the option to kill him with his Chidori but spared him underneath the belief that one day he will use his powers for Konoha's true benefit. Not for a greedy and miserable individual like Danzo.

Kakashi balled up his fists within his pockets. His sole black eye was truly staring at the abyss of its own reflection. It unnerved Kakashi greatly, knowing he was a different entity compared to these happy folks.

Today is the last day of his forced vacation before he goes back on B and A rank assassination missions. Things he was great at doing. Activities the vast number of villagers will never understand in their lives. He got no heart for anybody who threatens his village and comrades. All enemies are expendable.

But Danzo, a fellow villager, is not a comrade. How deep does the rabbit hole go? Who else is a twisted and senile bastard with a sweet tooth for political dominion?

Starting to be haunted by the blackest of thoughts, Kakashi tore his gaze away from the mirror and continued to walk down the main road. It looked like everyone was happy but him. Kids played with other kids with absolutely no racist or bigot bones in their body. Lovers held hands and whispered sweet nothings to each other. Lively music danced in the background as the sweet aroma of food assaulted his senses.

Signs of great life and prosperity. It was obvious why Lord Third would order him to go here. To perhaps relieve the burdens shackling him down. But now here, perhaps it was having the opposite effect. Kakashi is a loner and seeing so many enjoying their significant others or spawns is a telltale sign he does not belong.

He has no family. He is a believer in the Will of Fire and understands that the whole village is here to support each other, but Kakashi cannot afford to make any more attachments. He is not worthy to have friends, lovers, or a family of his own. He brings bad luck to anybody he gets close to.

His Father, Obito, Rin, and Minato sensei are testaments to that belief.

Seeing a lone bench, Kakashi sat down on it. And for several minutes he simply just people watched, all of them having a good time.

"You wouldn't mind if I sit next to you, right?"

Looking to his right, an old man wielding a cane was staring at Kakashi with nearly closed eyes. He was hunched and shaking, obviously at his limit. His right leg was in some sort of maneuverable cast, likely paralyzed from a prior injury. His gray hair was sticking to his face in a sweaty mop, but a straw hat hid most of it if angled correctly.

"Please, by all means."

"God bless you son." Said the man, sitting next to Kakashi.

Kakashi got the faint sense that the man was a former warrior back in his day. He was wearing attire accessories suited for combat, and a decorative tanto was on his hip.

He also smelled nice, wearing powerful cologne reminiscent to some exotic spice.

For many great minutes nothing was said, both old and young watching people from all walks of life. Kakashi had his arms folded behind his head, relaxing to the best of his current ability.

"They say that in five hours it will be raining, but I can guarantee you that in a single hour, it will be thundering hard." Said the old man. Kakashi paid him no mind initially, believing he was talking to somebody else or mumbling to himself. But from the corner of his eye, the old-timer was facing at his direction.

"What makes you so sure?"

The old man made a toothless grin that was somewhat sweet.

"I got metal all up inside of me. Implants to keep this ship running. And thanks to them, I gained this uncanny ability to feel the weather shift at a drop of a hat. It has yet to fail me."

Kakashi blinked once, finding no lies in his voice or pose.

"That interesting, but why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I like you." Said the old man, leaning back to get comfortable himself. His aching bones was begging to find a position to relieve them of arthritis pain.

"Thank you." Said Kakashi somewhat awkwardly. He wasn't expecting to find a conversation like this out from the blue.

"My name is Tachibana Dosetsu, former samurai from the Land of Iron."

"Did you say Land of Iron?" Said Kakashi, surprised to be next to a samurai from such a revered and ancient land. All five Great Villages highly respect the samurai and fear them for their famed kenjutsu. They are masters in that field, even able to handle Kumogakure ninja and Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsman. To think he would meet one here of all places and times.

"Mhmm, you heard correctly young lad. I hope my foreign status doesn't frighten you."

"No, not at all. I just never met somebody from Iron before. Or a professional samurai from a true military."

"Hehehe, goes to show you cannot judge a book from a cover. Everyone has a story, even a kid as young as five years old if your willing to listen to them."

Kakashi nodded, agreeing with Dosetsu.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." Might as well introduce himself since it would be improper to do so at this stage of the conversation.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi." Said Dosetsu, giving Kakashi another warm smile.

The wind slowly picked up, but no storms were in sight yet. It was still relatively sunny.

"Shinobi life is so different compared to us samurai. We practiced nothing but defensive measures to ensure no invaders or trespassers arrived. But we were ultimately xenophobic, scared to allow anyone to come in and change our iron-clad ideologies. But out here, you have ultimate freedom. You can leave and go as you please. It was an eyeopener on so many levels."

"How so?"

"Forty years ago, my master Betsugi Akitsura died from illness believed to be pancreatic cancer. At the time all seasoned samurai of less than age thirty-five needed a mentor to guide them. But he was also my stepfather and raised me since I was three. Losing him was a major loss. When he passed, I saw little use in being in the military and when my depression was at its prime, I left the armed forces honorably. Leaving Iron with just my armor, katana, and tanto, I became a ronin and explored the greater universe around me."

"Sounds good. What did you started doing?"

"Odd jobs ranging from bodyguard security to farming. The Land of Fire, Lightning, and Wind have been the best for business and getting by. But Water and Earth are quite harsh to outsiders. I often ate dry wheat and slept outside, rarely having cash. But something phenomenal happened fifteen years ago. I can never forget it."

Kakashi, if his undivided focus wasn't in it, it now surely was. Dosetsu could sense the young man's curiosity spiking up.

"I was already in my late fifties, doing hard farm work at a ranch in Earth. The owner was the head of the Otomo Clan and appreciated my contract work that he wanted to hire me full-time. Thinking about it as I slept in a shed, a group of three ninja came at midnight to rob the family of their fortunes. Being the only one trained for combat, I confronted them and fought for exactly thirty-seven minutes. I killed two, and the last one, dubbing himself Neko'o, vowed to avenge Ginchiyo and Muneshige. I was already tired, clothing ripped to shreds with blood darting all over me. Using a lightning ninjutsu called Raijin, he sent out this huge bolt to destroy me and part of the farm. But my katana, named Oni, was cloaked in all my available chakra and managed to slice through and cut down Neko'o fatally. The head of Otomo saw this and said at that moment, it looked like my Oni was a Lightning Blade of sorts. It was vibrant and crackling. But due to the pressure, it turned to ash and my body suffered severe partial paralysis. I can barely do a quarter of the things I once could and rely on donations and government assistance. Luckily the Otomo Clan hooked me up with a permanent house in Earth, and every year I save just enough for a foreign trip. And guess what I choose next?"

Impressed with the story, Kakashi absorbed it all. A 'Lightning Blade' sounds very intriguing. A sword of lightning that can cut through electricity to destroy the enemy in the end. Could he do the same with his Chidori?

The wind was picking up even more, making some people notice the changing weather conditions. In the horizon, storm clouds were now visible. The announcer told everyone to leave in several minutes and the festivities will resume momentarily.

Dosetsu was right after all.

"Well Kakashi, it was good talking to you. I wish you the best of luck young lad. May the gods smile down you with great fortune." Said Dosetsu, doing his best to get up with his cane.

"Thanks for the advice and story. Travel well Dosetsu."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Giving Kakashi one final smile, he shifted his straw hat on his head and slowly walked away, destined to never again see the child in this life.

Being one of the few people remaining, the storm was indeed approaching fast. But Kakashi for some reason did not want to run away or hide.

No, he wanted to embrace it. His blood was demanding him to confront it like a true man. Only a coward will turn tail.

With that, Kakashi left the Sun Festival to quickly go home. He was going to prepare himself to do something his logical mind was having a hard time adjusting. But it needed to be done.

When the next gust of wind arrived, Kakashi was gone.

* * *

_Hokage Rock_

Kakashi Hatake was now simply sky watching on top of Minato's stone head. Dosetsu was correct. After a whole hour has passed since their conversation, great storm clouds appeared from the horizon and now hover over them.

Now clad in a hooded black cloak, his iconic demonic fox mask covered his face. A red scarf given by the late Rin was attached to his neck, wishing to fly in the growing breeze. His anbu katana was underneath his cloak, strapped to his back.

He was fully geared up.

Feeling the wind pick up, Kakashi looked at the majestic tempest above. It was mighty and large, daring to consume Konoha. But still resting on Minato's head, he welcomed it. Like the outward manifestation of his inner turmoil and worries.

"_**Kakashi!"**_

Shaking his head after getting a quick vision of Rin's death, lightning was now flashing in the atmosphere.

Might Guy, running down the great mountain to find shelter, happened to see Kakashi standing on top of the fourth hokage's monument face. But even at his distance, he could feel something off about his comrade. Like he wasn't in the right frame of mind. Yelling won't do any good since the wind will block his voice. Should he go to him?

The sky was now a pure blanket of gray, releasing booming thunder as a heavy downfall of rain commenced. But Kakashi paid it no mind, allowing his silver hair to get wet and fall over his face.

Removing his demonic fox anbu mask and putting it on his belts holster, Kakashi used the same hand to throw away his black cloak. The wind immediately seized it as a prize.

Ominously Kakashi inched that same hand near his forehead. Touching his slanted headband covering his left eye, he pushed it up.

The closed eye, decorated with a vertical scar, opened to reveal a red eyeball with three tomoe in it.

The Sharingan. The late gift from his comrade, Obito Uchiha.

Able to see nearly each individual drop of rain falling from the Heavens, Kakashi focused on the clouds themselves. Natural lightning was dancing within the cumulus cloud, roaring with triumph. It was as if a deity was inside, daring to bring calamity to Konoha.

Red scarf swaying in the fierce breeze, Kakashi made the ox, rabbit, and monkey hand signs. Supporting one arm with the other, Kakashi focused immense chakra into the palm. A supreme sphere was generated, crackling akin to the sound of a thousand crying birds. Allowing electrical surges to spiral out from the center point, Kakashi dropped his supporting hand and lifted his greatest original jutsu.

Chidori. A power inspired from his affinity to lightning nature and Minato sensei's jutsu, Rasengan.

Natural lightning was being released, ranging from blue, red, and even purple. They were striking the distant horizon and areas all within Konoha. Watching it all with his Sharingan, great instinct overtaken Kakashi.

He jumped.

Soaring as far as he could with his scarfs tail dangling behind, he looked like a silver bird with red wings. Placing the Chidori before him, Kakashi wanted to prove that he could cut fate and show Obito up above that he was a better man.

Tell Rin he can make a difference in this world.

Make his late father, the legendary White Fang to be proud of him.

And showcase Minato sensei that he has finally perfected Chidori that if evil reveals itself, he can cut it with a sword of lightning.

By divine occurrence, a single bolt of purple lightning left a cloud and raced at Kakashi. Despite it daring to reach him in one-thousandth of a second, Kakashi's Sharingan saw every twitch of its descent. Already in position, he was prepared to prove his doubts wrong.

His Mangekyo Sharingan activated, the second time ever by will. Everything within reality was all made clear before him.

Like no obstructions could be made within his vision.

_**Boom!**_

Colliding against the massive bolt thrown by nature, Kakashi gritted his teeth. The bolt was impossibly heavy and powerful, daring to consume him and claim his life.

He couldn't afford such a failure.

Still trying to ascend higher to pierce the very Heavens, Kakashi roared at the top of his lungs. Pouring as much chakra as he could, his Chidori took on a more bluer coloration with the sphere becoming rounder.

He was gaining ground in the air.

But refusing to dissipate or let up, like magic a horrific thunder raced across Konoha. The lightning strike seemingly became empowered by nature, intending to not lose against man.

It was starting to push Kakashi back.

Might Guy was gasping, seeing Kakashi trying to do the impossible. Was he on drugs? What possessed him to do this? But the mere fact he was surviving this long was breathtaking. Could he truly pull it off?

Various memories was racing within Kakashi's mind. Every failure, pain, and moment of weakness was replaying itself in a eternal loop. Showcasing a vast sea of pathetic actions Kakashi ever lived through.

Today it ends.

Looking past the bolt and clouds to see a world that transcends the Heavens themselves, Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan spun once. Pouring chakra to a part of his brain directly behind Obito's eye, it was lit up with nerves becoming active.

"First Gate. The Gate of Opening."

Feeling energized with 100% of his muscles being pumped, hidden levels of chakra was granted. Forming a veil around his body, Kakashi used the power to push his ascension. He will not fail.

_**Boom!**_

Hearing more thunder, Kakashi believed it was nature itself screaming. It was losing ground. Pushing the force back, surges of electricity arched out, looking more like fireworks to Kakashi. Zapping nearby trees into cinders, Kakashi could see a fine crack snaking inside the lightning bolt.

This was his chance.

"I will prevail. I will not die. Do you hear me? I won't give up. I am better. This Lightning Blade will succeed. MARK MY WORDS! HAAAA!"

Putting everything he had in his Chidori, it finally accomplished the impossible.

Kakashi cut lightning.

Ascending higher into the sky, the bolt split in half vertically. Mind, soul, and body as one, Kakashi cast away all doubt as he pierced the sky. Reaching the apex of his jump, he was high enough to touch the base of the bolt, nearly grasping the cloud.

Kakashi smiled, achieving his objective. He was free.

The split bolt hit two areas on the side of the Hokage Rock, sparing it from destruction. The explosions were mighty, making sheltered civilians and ninja shudder from nature's power. Might Guy, the only person seeing the spectacle, was speechless. He just couldn't believe his own eyes.

Hand suffering second degree burns, Kakashi's entire body became paralyzed. It reached its limit. He couldn't do anything else but succumb to the eight gates subsequent consequence. Disabling Chidori and allowing his Mangekyo Sharingan to revert to its default form, Kakashi closed his eyes. Slowly falling back down with all of his chakra used, Kakashi widened his smile behind his mask.

He did the impossible.

Kakashi finally severed the bondage that was gripping him as of late. His sword was able to reach Heaven, thus telling his lost loved ones that he wasn't done yet.

His Chidori has evolved. His 'Lightning Blade' has transcended past its previous limits. From this day forward, it will be known as 'Raikiri'. A jutsu that can cut god.

Like a miracle, the sun penetrated over the spot above Kakashi, washing him in its holy rays. Losing his now tattered red scarf, Kakashi's descent started to accelerate back towards the Earth. He was out of energy and won't be able to catch himself. He was doomed and failed to calculate this in the equation.

Might Guy, gasping at how reckless and suicidal Kakashi was, used the Fourth Gate of Pain to supercharge his body. Running down the Hokage Monument at maximum speed, he reached the ground and safely caught Kakashi. The velocity of Kakashi's landing made Might Guy dug his feet in the ground, creating a sizable crater.

About to tell him off for being so careless with his safety, Guy quickly realized he was unconscious.

Feeling the breeze lighten up, total sunshine illuminated all of Konoha, dispersing the storm like it never existed. Looking at his greatest rival, Guy saw how peaceful his face looked for once. In fact, he never seen Kakashi look like this. It was almost breathtaking.

Disabling his Pain Gate and receiving only mild backlash, Guy started to walk to the hospital. And above them, a grand rainbow could be seen, having the sun, moon, and stars dancing behind it.

The thunder ceased, replaced with newborn birds chirping and drums from the Sun Festival. New life took root, filling up the holes that the thunder gods tried to make.

Peace has returned.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. This is something I've been wanting to do for some time, but I had to do some research for a bit to get this right. Reason why is due to some discrepancy regarding when exactly Kakashi achieved the Lightning blade, aka Raikiri itself. Chapter 114 in the manga first reveals how Kakashi earned the name Lightning Blade, but no in-depth information was released.

In Episode 371 (English sub and dub), Obito clearly says that Kakashi used Raikiri to kill Rin. English translation of chapter 629 collaborates with this as well.

But the anime arc (season 17) of Kakashi, dubbed the "Shadow of the Anbu Black Ops" (continuation of Kakashi Gaiden/Chronicles or episodes 119 and 120), contradicts this by clearly saying "Chidori" in episodes 349, 350, and 351 English Sub. But when Episode 352 arrives, he then says Raikiri while trying to assassinate Orochimaru, meaning off-screen he changes the name.

Events that happen way after Kakashi killed Rin.

So ultimately anime-wise this one-shot happens between episodes 351 and 352. After the Nine Tails Attack and Danzo's failed ploy to kill Hiruzen, but before Orochimaru was found out by Konoha officials and the Iburi Clan problem. For this to work in the manga, it must happen after Obito's "original" death, but before Kakashi kills Rin himself. But here, I choose the anime variant over the manga one. Perhaps down the line I could make an alternative manga-compatible version, but I like how this turned out. I hoped you did as well.

And on a sidenote Kakashi can only use the first gate. This was seen in part 1 anime and manga when he was doing rock climbing with just one hand. Just to let you guys know.


End file.
